


when push comes to shove

by notmyyacht



Category: Aladdin (2019), Trust (TV 2018)
Genre: Anal Sex, Biting, Crossover Pairings, Hair-pulling, Immortal Husbands Adjacent, M/M, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Rough Sex, Soft Ending, Wall Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-10
Updated: 2021-01-10
Packaged: 2021-03-14 23:22:20
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,371
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28678851
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/notmyyacht/pseuds/notmyyacht
Summary: It had started with Jafar grabbing fistfuls of Primo’s ass and a mocking comment about how thin his pants were, which somehow had led to Jafar assuming Primo wasn’t wearing anything under the blue trousers. He assumed correctly.
Relationships: Jafar/Primo Nizzuto
Comments: 9
Kudos: 41





	when push comes to shove

**Author's Note:**

> After a few lovely conversations with [PigsInABlanketFort](https://archiveofourown.org/users/PigsInABlanketFort/pseuds/PigsInABlanketFort) over these two and the hot sex they'd have, I HAD to write something for it~ And here it is!! Hope you enjoy it!!

It had started with Jafar grabbing fistfuls of Primo’s ass and a mocking comment about how thin his pants were, which somehow had led to Jafar assuming Primo wasn’t wearing anything under the blue trousers. He assumed correctly.

Now here they were, groping, touching, tasting… unable to get enough of each other. Gone were Primo’s thin pants. Gone was every piece of cloth that separated them. 

“Come on,” Primo growled as Jafar prepared him agonizingly slowly. 

“Perhaps you’d prefer to do this part yourself.” Jafar didn’t wait for a reply as he left the tube of lube on Primo’s back; the bed shifted under him and Primo looked up to find Jafar standing off to the side, waiting. Watching. 

_ Fuck. _

Well, if it was a show Jafar wanted, it was a show he’d get. Primo rolled onto his back and snatched up the lube. He kept his eyes locked with Jafar’s as he stuck three fingers into himself, slicking his entrance. Despite the slow teasing, Jafar had actually been doing a good job. Primo almost wished he hadn’t said anything. Almost. Jafar’s dark eyes were glued to Primo’s hands as he worked himself open. He saw the lust in Jafar’s gaze… Yes, this was preferable.

“Now you’re the one dragging this out,” Jafar sneered with a smirk.

“Then get the fuck back over here.”

Jafar narrowed his eyes, but just precisely that, taking his place between Primo’s legs and swatting his hands away. 

“Give me that,” he said, snatching the lube from Primo to prepare his own cock. “Back on your knees.”

Primo grinned and turned over once again so that he was on his hands and knees. He wiggled his ass a bit, teasing,  _ wanting _ . Then Jafar grabbed him by the hips and quickly lined up his cock. 

“No more teasing,” said Primo.

“Very well.” With one smooth stroke, Jafar pushed in. 

Primo groaned and cursed under his breath. It had been a long time since he’d felt someone as…  _ impressive _ as Jafar inside of him. 

Jafar made quick work to start a steady, quick pace. This was going to be rough from start to finish. Just how Primo liked it.

He pushed his ass back, eager to take Jafar’s cock, meeting him halfway. 

“Come on,” Primo growled. “Give it to me.”

“You’re a mouthy one aren’t you?” Jafar purred, his hands tightening on Primo’s hips, likely to leave bruises. 

“Stop playing with me and just-”

Jafar released one of his hands to bury in Primo’s long hair, fingers quickly gripping him close to the root. He jerked Primo’s head back, baring his throat as he shifted slightly and rammed into him, hitting Primo’s prostate on the dot. 

Primo shouted a curse, the tug of his hair going straight to his cock. His eyes squeezed shut as he let himself be used. Jafar’s pace was unrelenting, his hips smacking Primo’s ass with every thrust. 

Primo knew he was close; a few more thrusts like that and he’d…

Jafar pulled out suddenly and used his grip on Primo’s hair to shove him away. Primo turned around, eyes blazing in unsatiated fury, his mouth open, ready to curse him out. Then Jafar was on him again; he straddled Primo’s waist and pinned his wrists on either side of his head. Jafar was bent over him, close enough in his face so that he was all Primo could look at. 

“Nothing to say?” Jafar grinned. 

“Fucking bastard,” Primo retorted without commitment in his tone.

“So rude.” Jafar moved Primo’s wrists above his head then transferred them to one hand, keeping him in place. Not that Primo was going anywhere.

Jafar nudged Primo’s legs apart and slipped between them. He pushed in and once again they were off. The bed shook with every move under them. Now Primo had a bit more control with his legs and he quickly took advantage of it. He hooked one around Jafar’s waist and the other around his thigh, goading him to go deeper. 

But Jafar kept his pace, slowly shaking his head down at him. 

“Is that all you got?” said Primo, digging his heel into the back of Jafar’s thigh. 

“So greedy,” Jafar hissed, pulling out completely, then slamming back in. Primo moaned, his eyes squeezing shut. He opened them again to find Jafar watching him as he repeated the move. 

“ _ Fuck! _ ”

Jafar clenched his jaw, setting his pace again with long, hard strokes that kept hitting Primo’s sweet spot over and over. Jafar’s sweat-slicked chest pressed against his own as Jafar leaned in close to whisper into his ear, “I want your teeth on me.”

Primo almost came right there, but managed to hold off as he chuckled. 

“As you wish,” he said, nipping at Jafar’s earlobe before widening his jaw and sinking his teeth into the meat of Jafar’s shoulder.

Jafar groaned, his pace picking up slightly. Primo bit him again, pressing his teeth as deep as possible without drawing blood. He switched sides and left a string of bites along the column of Jafar’s throat; Primo paused at the crook of his neck and nipped and sucked at the skin there, making sure to leave quite the mark there. He slipped down and once again sank his teeth into the spot just under Jafar’s collarbone. He lathered it with his tongue before coming up again to press a biting kiss to Jafar’s lips, this time drawing blood.

Jafar moaned into the kiss, ignoring the taste of metal and pressing his tongue into Primo’s, fucking his mouth as his thrusts grew erratic. Jafar pulled back out of the kiss, his forehead pressed to Primo’s as he thrust once, twice… Primo came first, shouting a stream of curses. Jafar fucked him through it, slowing down until Primo stopped shaking. 

He pulled out, then slid off the bed. His cock was still hard and Primo realized airily that he hadn’t finished. Jafar didn’t wait for Primo to come down from the high of his orgasm; instead, he pulled him off the bed by the wrists and grabbed hold of his waist, allowing Primo to lean against him while he managed to find his feet. 

A spark of excitement ran through Primo as Jafar maneuvered him over to the closest wall, pressing his back to it so they were chest-to-chest again. Jafar pressed himself between Primo’s thighs, lifting one to hook around his hip. Primo nodded, getting the hint; he straightened himself as much as he could and wrapped his arms around Jafar’s marked shoulders. 

Then Jafar slid his cock in with a low moan. He thrust slowly twice, then his hips once again snapped forward as he reset his pace from before, this time chasing his own pleasure as he fucked Primo against the wall. 

With his cock caught between them, Primo began to feel the stirrings of his arousal again, but that could wait. He wanted Jafar to join him in bliss and he wanted him to do so now. 

“Come on,  _ just like that _ ,” he encouraged. Fuck, he could see Jafar’s control slipping away in his dark eyes, he must be so close… “That’s it, Jafar. You feel so _ fucking  _ good!” 

Jafar’s body shuddered as he came, his body caging Primo’s against the wall, his guttal moan echoing in Primo’s ear.  _ Fuck _ , it was hot.

Jafar slumped against him, his chest heaving as he caught his breath. Now it was Primo’s turn to guide his body and carefully moved them back to the bed. They lay there, side-by-side for a moment. Jafar’s arms slinked around Primo’s shoulders, pulling him close.

Primo tangled their legs together as he leaned in for a kiss. Jafar’s mouth met his in a sloppy, but not desperate greeting. Primo ran his tongue over Jafar’s bitten lip before diving in to taste his hot mouth. Jafar welcomed it, pressing in himself. He carded his fingers through Primo’s hair, this time not so roughly, just enough to feel the strands between his fingertips. Primo ran his hands over Jafar’s shoulders, fingers grazing over the marks he left there. 

They lay there for a long time, just softly kissing each other and touching. Eventually, they both fell into a long, peaceful sleep.


End file.
